Happily Ever After
Fisher Stevens - Sonya Walger - Penelope Milton | costars= Jonathan Arthur - Simmons Hannah Bell - Nurse Steve Boatright - Goon Kayren Butler - Doctor Ben Cain - MRI tech Gerard Elmore - Clipboard guy Fred Koehler - Seamus Christopher McGahan - Techie #1 Sundra Oakley - Lawyer Grisel Toledo - Nurse Tyra Haley Williams - Widmore Assistant | transcript=Happily Ever After transcript }} "Happily Ever After" é o 11º episódio na 6ª Temporada e o 114º episódio de Lost; e foi ao ar no dia 6 de abril de 2010. Desmond acorda e descobre que está de volta à Ilha. Sinopse Tempo Atual (2007) left|thumb|[[Widmore conta ao Desmond que ele está de volta à Ilha.]] Desmond acorda na enfermaria da ilha Hydra. Zoe se apresenta e conta que ele esteve inconsciente por 3 dias e que ela lhe deu uma injeção para ajudá-lo a acordar. Desmond chama Penny e diz que quer vê-la. Charles Widmore diz que isso não será possível. Widmore lembra Desmond que ele levou um tiro do Benjamin Linus. Desmond chama a Penny de novo mas Widmore diz que ela não está lá, mas que ela e o seu filho estão perfeitamente seguros. Widmore diz que ele não teve chance de explicar, mas mesmo que tivesse, Desmond não teria vindo com ele. Quando Widmore tenta explicar que ele o trouxe de volta à ilha, Desmond ataca Widmore e precisa ser contido. Ele grita pra levá-lo de volta mas Widmore conta que não pode, dizendo "a Ilha ainda não terminou com você". Quando Widmore sai da sala, Jin, que estava do lado de fora assistindo tudo, pergunta a Widmore o que Desmond está fazendo na Ilha. Widmore diz que irá mostrar ao Jin e fala pra Zoe levar Jin a sala do gerador onde eles poderão iniciar o teste. Zoe diz que o teste não está agendado pra hoje, mas Widmore insiste e diz pra ela deixá-lo pronto agora. takes Jin to the experiment's area.]] As Zoe leads Jin outside they pass generators, capacitor equipment, major cabling, and one large central piece of equipment shaped like a cube. Upstairs in the control room of the Hydra Station, preparations are underway with laptops, monitors and electrical controls. Seamus says to Zoe that they aren't even close to being ready. They test the generator at full power but a circuit soon fails. Seamus sends a technician named Simmons to check the circuit on the solenoid coils in the central structure outside. Seamus tells the white rabbit, Angstrom, that he is going in there next. ' dead body is carried out of the solenoid coils room.]] Simmons goes into the outside unit but, in the control room, a technician finds the fault and immediately throws a switch to re-power the solenoid coils. They realize that Simmons is inside and he is engulfed in shock waves generated by the solenoid coils. Seamus and Zoe run down to the main box and find Simmons smoking and dead, his face charred. Widmore arrives and asks Zoe whether they are ready as Desmond is dragged, struggling, in. He looks aghast at the dead man. warns Jin of a grim future.]] The dead man is taken out and Widmore looks sadly at his face but orders Desmond to be taken inside. He says to Desmond that if what he has heard about him is true then he will be fine. Desmond is tied to a chair between the solenoid coils. Widmore tells Desmond that once the experiment is over he will ask Desmond to make a sacrifice. Desmond cynically asks Widmore what he knows about sacrifice. Widmore tells him that his son died here for the sake of the Island, that Penny hates him and that he hasn't even met his grandson. He adds that if Desmond won't help, it will all be for nothing as everyone will be gone forever. Desmond is locked in the solenoid coil chamber room. is engulfed in the solenoid coil room.]] In the control room Jin demands to know what is happening. Widmore explains that Desmond is the only person known to have survived a catastrophic electromagnetic event and that he needs to know that Desmond can do it again "or we all die." He orders the experiment to be turned on. The closed circuit vision show Desmond free of his binds frantically trying to escape from the room. Widmore pulls the switches to start the solenoid coils himself. Desmond is engulfed by the flux. Flash-sideways timeline (2004) board.]] Desmond's reflection is seen in the Oceanic Airlines arrivals board as he examines it. Hurley passes and tells him that the luggage is on carousel 4. At the carousel, Claire is struggling with her baggage and Desmond helps her. He asks her whether she is expecting a boy or a girl and, when she says she doesn't know, he says she is braver than he, as he is not a fan of surprises. He offers her a lift and, after she refuses, he says that the baby is a boy. Desmond is met by George, his driver. He asks to be taken to the office. George offers lovely ladies for companionship and, when Desmond says he is here to work, George says that this is why Desmond is the boss' right hand man and he is the driver. .]] At the offices, Desmond and greet each other warmly. Desmond looks at a sailing ship model as Widmore speaks on the phone, instructing the person on the other end to "Get him arraigned and get him out of there." Widmore explains that his son, the musician, wanted to combine classical music with rock at a charity event that Mrs. Widmore is hosting. He says that the bass guitarist for Drive Shaft overdosed and was arrested. He asks Desmond to babysit the guitarist and get him to the event, otherwise Mrs. Widmore will be angry. Desmond agrees to help, and Widmore states that he is grateful to have someone he trusts to do the job; he adds that Desmond really has the life, being free of all attachments. Widmore pours a 60 year old MacCutcheon whisky to celebrate Desmond's indispensability. Desmond drives to the courthouse. An attorney comes out with Charlie Pace. Desmond introduces himself but Charlie ignores him and walks across the road, oblivious to the traffic, and into a bar named "Jax". Desmond joins him inside. Charlie asks him if he is happy, and when Desmond reels off evidence of his material success Charlie says that what he is talking about is "spectacular, consciousness altering love." Charlie tells a story about how he saw a blonde woman in a dream while he was about to die from choking on the bag of heroin. Charlie says "I've seen something real. I've seen the truth." Desmond says the real truth is not this vision of love but the necessity of making a choice between continuing to drink or coming with Desmond to play at the charity show -- with all its trappings. As they drive away Charlie tells Desmond that the song on the radio is Drive Shaft's first single and says ruefully that it was the beginning of everything great. Charlie then offers Desmond a choice between showing him what he is talking about or getting out of the car. Charlie grabs the steering wheel and they careen over a pier into the water. The car sinks; Desmond frees himself and, when he can't release Charlie's seat belt, he swims to the surface, exiting through his open driver's side window. Desmond dives back and goes to Charlie's door. Charlie wakes, and, staring at Desmond, raises his palm to the window. For a moment Desmond sees Charlie show his palm at the Looking Glass hatch with the words "NOT PENNYS BOAT" written on his palm. He looks again and the vision has passed. Desmond gets the door open and brings Charlie to the surface. A doctor examines Desmond. She asks whether he has had hallucinations; Desmond pauses and says that he's not sure. The doctor wants to do an MRI scan but Desmond says he doesn't have time and needs to find the person he was brought to the hospital with, but the doctor insists he have the MRI. Desmond is prepared for the MRI by a technician. He's given a panic button and the test is started. Desmond immediately sees the vision of Charlie at the Looking Glass hatch showing the message on his palm. He then sees a glowing cavalcade of his life with Penny and their love for one another. Desmond presses the button and says he must find Charlie. Shortly after, he asks at the nurse's desk about Charlie but is rebuffed. He sees Jack and reintroduces himself. As Desmond asks Jack for help finding Charlie, Charlie runs down the passageway pursued by an orderly. Desmond gives chase and when he corners him Charlie says he is running because no one at the hospital can help him. He denies trying to kill Desmond but instead says that he was trying to show him something. Desmond wants to see his hand. Charlie realizes that Desmond must have seen something. Desmond asks "Who is Penny?" Charlie says he is not going to perform because none of "this" matters. As he leaves, Charlie says to stop worrying about him and to start looking for Penny. insists that is not ready to face .]] Desmond rings Widmore to tell him about not having Charlie. Widmore is angry and tells Desmond that he can explain to Mrs. Widmore what happened. At the Widmore mansion George asks whether Desmond has met Mrs. Widmore before, implying that she is a difficult person. When Desmond introduces himself to Mrs. Widmore, she is charming, says that its about time they met, and instructs him to call her Eloise. Desmond explains what has happened and Eloise says that it's OK, that her son will understand because employing rock stars means some unpredictability must come with the territory. When Desmond asks if she is angry, Eloise says "Not at all dear; what happened, happened." As he leaves, Desmond hears the name "Penny" read from a list of guests. When he tries to see the list Eloise intervenes sternly and takes the list from him. She takes him aside and tells him to stop, that, whatever it is that he thinks he is looking for, he should stop looking for it. She says that he should not need to look for anything, that he has the perfect life and has attained the thing he wanted more than anything: the approval of Charles Widmore. She adds that it is, in fact, a violation. When he presses her about the list she says that he can't see the list because he is not ready yet. meets the musician, Daniel Widmore.]] At his limo, Desmond has a drink, when a knock comes at his window. The man knows Desmond's name and introduces himself as Daniel Widmore, saying that they need to talk. Desmond starts to apologize for Charlie's absence but Daniel asks if he believes in love at first sight. Daniel tells of his love for a redhead who works at the museum. He says when he saw her it was as if he already loved her. He states that on that same night he woke and wrote in his notebook. He shows Desmond the notebook entry and explains that a mathematician friend said that these were advanced quantum mechanics equations which would need a lifetime of study to understand. He tries to explain to Desmond that it is as if something catastrophic had been about to happen and the only way to stop it had been to release a huge amount of energy, like exploding a nuclear bomb. He rhetorically asks whether this life was not meant to be and whether there had been another "life" in which, for some reason, "we changed things." He adds that he doesn't need to explode a bomb because he thinks he already has. Desmond says he doesn't know what this has to do with him. Daniel then asks why Desmond is looking for Penny. Desmond says he doesn't know what he has found and that it is just an idea but Daniel tells him he knows and that what he has found is love. When Desmond says he doesn't even know that this woman exists, Daniel says "No, she's my half sister" and he tells Desmond where to find her. Penny is exercising in a stadium doing a tour de stade. Desmond watches her running the stairs and approaches. She sees him and smiles back. There is an instant chemistry between them. He asks if she is Penny, introducing himself. They reach over to shake hands, and the moment they touch, Desmond faints. Original timeline (2007) tells Desmond to follow him.]] Seamus and the other technicians go into the chamber and find Desmond alive. Widmore asks him how he is. Desmond asks how long he has been unconscious and is told that only a few seconds have passed. Widmore states that his talent is vital to the mission and begins to explain why, but Desmond interrupts and says that he understands and is ready to begin doing that which is required. Zoe and two others escort Desmond back to their base. Desmond explains his cooperativeness by saying that a lot can happen in twenty minutes. Sayid leaps out of the bushes, quickly dispatches the two escorts and points a gun at Zoe, telling her to run. She takes this advice and does so. Sayid says to Desmond that "these people are extremely dangerous" and that he and Desmond need to go now. Desmond cooperatively answers, "Of course; lead the way." Flash-sideways timeline (2004) Desmond revives and asks what happened. Penny explains that he fainted and that she must have quite an effect on him. He agrees. She asks if they have met before, to which Desmond says they would have remembered. Desmond invites Penny to coffee and they make plans to meet in a coffee shop in an hour. Desmond returns to the limousine. George, inside it, asks Desmond whether he found what he was looking for; Desmond says that he did. George asks if he can get Desmond anything else and Desmond asks for the Oceanic Flight 815 manifest, saying, "I just need to show them something." Trivia * This episode, similar to previous Desmond episodes ( and ), features consciousness-travel instead of the usual narrative device (in season six, the flash-sideways), this time between the two timelines; though there is also a flash-sideways at the end of the episode. * Penny asks Desmond to meet her at a coffee shop on Melrose and Sweetzer in Los Angeles. There is no coffee shop on Melrose and Sweetzer. However, there is an antique shop called "Thanks for the Memories." * This is the second episode to end in the flashsideways timeline after . Production notes * This is Hurley's 100th episode of Lost. ** Hurley became the third character to appear in 100 episodes, following Jack and Kate. * Nestor Carbonell (Richard), Michael Emerson (Ben), Jeff Fahey (Frank), Josh Holloway (Sawyer), Yunjin Kim (Sun), Ken Leung (Miles), Evangeline Lilly (Kate), Terry O'Quinn (Locke/Man in Black) and Zuleikha Robinson (Ilana) do not appear in this episode. * This episode only features six of the fifteen main cast members of Season 6, a season record low. **Emilie de Ravin (Claire), Matthew Fox (Jack) and Jorge Garcia (Hurley) only appear in the Flash-sideways storyline. * Fisher Stevens (Minkowski) makes his first appearance since , after a 32-episode gap. * There is no "Previously on Lost" segment. Recon is the only other episode this season without the segment. * When Penny takes Desmond's hand the transition from flash-sideways timeline to the original timeline is completely silent. * This is the second episode, after , which only has scenes off-island and on Hydra Island. * Despite both being former main cast members, Jeremy Davies (Daniel) and Dominic Monaghan (Charlie) are credited as guest stars and not special guest stars, continuing the Season 6 trend of one entirely alphabetical guest cast list. * Daniel appears for the first time since "Follow the Leader", a gap of 12 episodes. * This episode was watched by 9.45 million viewers, tying for the series low in the adults 18-49 demographic http://www.sl-lost.com/2010/04/07/rating-news-lost-ties-series-low-again/. * This is the first episode to be nearly all flash-sideways story, just as episodes such as , , and were nearly all flashbacks. Bloopers and continuity errors *Desmond wears a wedding ring on Oceanic 815 but not in this episode. There are a number of indications that he is single. *Charlie explains to Desmond that Kate and Edward Mars were sitting two rows in front of him before he went to the lavatory to swallow his heroin. However Charlie was sitting two rows behind Jack, just as he was in the original timeline, and can be seen in wide angle shots and when Jack gets up to go to the restroom. It's not until after Charlie is arrested that he is moved to the same area of the plane as Kate and even then it was much further than two rows apart . *Hurley tells Desmond that their bags are at carousel 4 but Desmond collects his bag at carousel F-2. *When Desmond and Claire collect their bags, they do not pass through customs, despite having just come off an international flight. Additionally, while at baggage claim, Claire is looking around for the family that is going to adopt her baby to pick her up from the airport and non-passengers would not be allowed in the area before customs had been cleared. * You have to pass the customs if you have something in your bag that you want to trade officially in that country (companies usually do it to take the taxes that they pay back from that government while they are attending a fair). *When the technician throws the switch to the breaker which activates the electromagnetic field, he pulls the lever down. However, after being ordered to turn it off, he once again pulls it down. *The MRI technologist asked Desmond if he had any metal objects on his person while he was sitting next to the MRI scanner. This screening process would have taken place before the patient entered the room, as the magnetic field is permanently switched on. *In the MRI scanner, a distinctive repetitive "banging" sound is heard only as Desmond is being inserted into the scanner. However the compressor pump that creates this noise is always on (since it keep the refrigerants at their very low temperatures). *In the scene where Desmond is walking up to the police station a Jeep Wrangler JK drives by, but the JK wasn't introduced until a couple of years later in 2006. *In the scene where Desmond is talking to George before he speaks with Mrs. Widmore, an extra carrying a ladder can be seen crossing behind Desmond twice. *Desmond's clothes seemed awfully dry at the hospital after getting fished out of the ocean. He also appears to wear the exact same outfit when he met Eloise, Daniel and Penny as if it was filmed out of sequence. Analysis Recurring themes * The episode opens with a shot of Desmond's eye. A later scene begins with Desmond's eye being examined with a light. The transition from the flash-sideways timeline begins with Desmond opening his eyes. * Hurley tells Desmond that the bags are on carousel 4. * The Oceanic flight schedule contains all six of the Numbers in various places. * The man looking for a crossed circuit in the box is accidentally killed when the power is restored. * Charlie calls Desmond "Perky". * Charles Widmore and Eloise are married in the flash-sideways timeline. * Charles Widmore apparently raised Daniel in the flash-sideways timeline, while he raised Penny in the main timeline. The last names of Daniel (Widmore or Faraday) and Penny (Milton or Widmore) reflect their different relationships. * Charlie steers Desmond's car off the road and into the water. * Widmore's LA office features a large painting of a set of scales with black objects in one pan and white objects in the other. * There is a white research rabbit with red eyes named Angstrom that is kept in a cage. * Widmore tells Desmond that if he survives, he must make a sacrifice. * Widmore locks Desmond in the electromagnetic experiment chamber. * Desmond tells Claire that her baby will be a boy. * In the bar, Desmond tells Charlie he has two options. Charlie counters they don't seem to amount to a real choice. * The brooch Eloise is wearing in the shape of a starburst is very similar to the mark branded on Juliet. Eloise wears two of these brooches which may symbolize the two timelines. * Eloise tells Desmond "It's about time" * The flash-sideways timeline begins with Desmond's reflection in the Oceanic arrival board. * Desmond's reflection is also seen in the police station door. * Daniel Widmore's reflection is seen in Desmond's car window. * Charlie is wearing black and white checkered shoes when he runs from Desmond at that hospital. Previously in the episode, his shoes were all white. Storyline analysis * Sayid attacks and may have killed Desmond's escorts. * Desmond attacks Widmore when he awakes but later agrees to help him. * Charlie tells Desmond nothing matters after his near-death experience of love. Desmond follows his advice and seeks out Penny, and they connect. Cultural references * Harold C. "Rabbit" Angstrom: The white rabbit's name is Angstrom. Harold C. "Rabbit" Angstrom is the main character in five of John Updike's novels (Rabbit, Run; Rabbit Redux; Rabbit Is Rich; Rabbit at Rest; Rabbit Remembered). The novels follow the human themes of life, death, and redemption. * Anders Jonas Ångström : (1814-1874) The white rabbit's name is Angstrom. Ångström was a physicist from Sweden. The ångström, an unit of measure (1 Å = 1 x 10 E−10 m) is named after him. His initial studies were in terrestial magnetism. * Caltech: Daniel references this university in Los Angeles. *''Fantaisie-Impromptu in C-Sharp Minor, by Frédéric Chopin, is played (once again) on the piano by Daniel. *'Fairy Tales: The episode title, "Happily ever after" is a stock phrase in fairy tales signifying a happy ending. *Sláinte''': Desmond says this Gaelic drinking toast favored by the Scottish, literally meaning: "health." Literary techniques * Sayid tells Desmond that "These people are extremely dangerous," right after ambushing his group, dispatching two of his escorts and holding a third at gunpoint. * Desmond was hated by Widmore in the original timeline, but is loved by Widmore in the flash-sideways timeline. ** In the flash-sideways timeline, Widmore tells Desmond he is "worth it" (drinking the MacCutcheon whiskey), but in the original timeline, he is deemed not worthy. * Desmond is not successful in rescuing Charlie from drowning in the original timeline, but is successful in the flash-sideways timeline. * During the MRI, Desmond is told not to push the button, while on the island, his job was to push the button in the Hatch. * Jack insinuates to Desmond the unlikelihood that another passenger of their mutual flight would be at the hospital. In fact 4 other passengers visit St. Sebastian Hospital soon after flight 815 lands: Charlie, Claire, Kate and Sayid. * In the original timeline, the young Daniel wanted to be a pianist, but was convinced by Eloise to pursue physics instead. In the flash-sideways, Daniel achieved his ambition of being a musician. * A man is accidentally killed inside the box after a circuit was reset. * Sayid breaks a man's neck while Zoe and Desmond are walking outside the Hydra station. * Eloise tells Desmond, "What happened, happened." * Charlie says "None of this is real" about life in the flash-sideways. * Widmore tells Desmond, "The Island isn't done with you yet." * Desmond has conversations with Charlie, Eloise and George which involve what he might be "looking for." * In the original timeline, Desmond had a flash that caused him to save Charlie's life. In the flash-sideways timeline, Charlie has a flash that nearly caused him to end Desmond's life. Episode references * Desmond admires Charles' sailboat model in his office. * Charles, like Eloise had previously done, insists to Desmond that the Island is not done with him yet. * Charles pours his 60-year old MacCutcheon whiskey, this time happily sharing it with Desmond. In Flashes Before Your Eyes, Widmore only poured one glass and told Desmond he would never be a great man. * Desmond's attempt to steer a new course is challenged when Eloise reveals she knows more than she was letting on at first. * Charlie hears "You All Everybody" on the radio and tells Desmond that was his first hit. * Desmond saves Charlie from drowning, and sees a vision of Charlie drowning at the Looking Glass. * Desmond sees visions of him first meeting Penny from the original timeline during his MRI scan. * Desmond sees visions of his son Charlie Hume from the original timeline during his MRI scan. * Daniel tells Desmond that he already detonated a nuclear bomb. * Daniel shows Desmond the same journal page he was studying on the beach in the original timeline. Daniel was also talking to Desmond then, albeit via satellite telephone. * Widmore says that Desmond is possibly the only person in the world to survive a catastrophic electromagnetic incident. * Daniel's profession in the flash-sideways timeline is a classical pianist. * Daniel carries a book in which he has written down quantum mechanics formulas. * Daniel tells Desmond that Penny is his half-sister. * Desmond reminds Jack of their interaction on Oceanic 815. Charlie speaks of his near-death experience on the same flight. * Widmore mentions the death of his son when Desmond questions his experience with sacrifice. * Daniel speaks of seeing Charlotte at the museum. * Daniel mentions Charlotte was eating a chocolate bar. * Daniel is playing Fantaisie-Impromptu in C-Sharp Minor, by Frédéric Chopin, the same sheet music Jack found on David's desk and the same song being played by Daniel as a young boy . * Penny regularly exercises at the same stadium where Desmond and Jack encounter each other. Unanswered questions Original timeline * Por que Desmond seguiu Sayid? * Para qual missão que Charles Widmore precisa de Desmond? ** Quem disse para Charles Widmore sobre o "talento" de Desmond? ** Qual é o sacrifício que Charles Widmore disse a Desmond para fazer? * Como Desmond pôde sobreviver a tal exposição eletromagnética? Flash-sideways timeline * Ao o que Eloise Widmore se referiu quando la estava falando sobre uma violação? * How much does Eloise know about the nature of the timeline? Where did she get her knowledge? * Como e quando Charles e Eloise deixaram a Ilha? * Como Desmond torno-se um empregado de Charles Widmore? * Por que o sobrenome de Penelope é Milton? External links *ABC Press Release